Question: $ \left(\dfrac{1}{8} \div -\dfrac{7}{2}\right) \div -\dfrac{6}{2} = {?} $
Solution: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = \left(\dfrac{1}{8} \times -\dfrac{2}{7}\right) \div -3 $ $ = \left(\dfrac{1 \times -2} {8 \times 7}\right) \div -3 $ $ = -\dfrac{2}{56} \div -3 $ $ = -\dfrac{2}{56} \times -\dfrac{1}{3} $ $ = \dfrac{2 \times 1}{-56 \times -3} $ $ = \dfrac{2}{168}$ Simplify: $ = \dfrac{1}{84}$